No Está Tan Mal
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Obra escolar. Sasuke será Romeo y hay una lucha encarnizada entre las niñas de la academia para obtener el papel de Julieta. NUEVO FINAL EXTENDIDO A 3500 PALABRAS :D


**Disclaimer: Naruto es, desde que tengo memoria, de papá Kishimoto, esto lo escribí sin fines lucrativos. La obra de Romeo y Julieta es de William Shakespeare.**

**Género: Humor y Friendship.**

**Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.**

**Autor: Miss Pringles.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Palabras: 3463.**

**Línea temporal: Algo así como un universo alterno.**

* * *

_**Fanfic para el tercer concurso de oneshots de **__**Naruto Fanfics**__** - Pairing War!**_

* * *

**NO ESTÁ TAN MAL**

_Capítulo Único_

Los ninjas de la aldea de Konoha debían participar por lo menos una vez en su vida en una actividad cultural, era el estatuto declarado por el segundo Hokage al ver que muchos de sus subalternos eran increíblemente apáticos a los festivales y cualquier otra actividad que no involucrara sangre o alcohol. Aunque la regla marcaba que era, por lo menos, una vez en la efímera vida del shinobi, si querían podían hacerlo cada que les pegara en gana o hubiera un festival siendo celebrado. La aldea los apoyaría tanto como pudiera para ver su sueño realizado.

Para Sasuke esta norma era un fastidio. Un perfecto y abominable fastidio. Él no quería participar en ninguna actividad cultural ni cantando, ni actuando, ni haciendo ninguna otra payasada como lo eran los malabares o los actos de comedia. Él asistía a la Academia con el fin de convertirse en ninja. En uno muy poderoso; uno que superara a su hermano Itachi Uchiha.

Entonces, cuando su maestra en turno, Aiko (una chunnin muy simpática que tenía muy buena mano con los niños) anunció que su grado sería el encargado de montar la obra teatral de Romeo y Julieta, Sasuke odió a la pobre profesora con todo el odio que un inocente niño pronto a ser shinobi de siete años puede albergar. Sin embargo, rápidamente cambió de parecer al escucharla declarar que a los chicos que participaran tras bastidores preparando la escenografía, la música, las luces, los vestuarios y/o el maquillaje, también se les entregaría el certificado de liberación de la tediosa tarea que el Segundo había dejado como legado a las generaciones que le sucedieron.

Como Sasuke no tenía muchas ganas de ensamblar ni pintar madera para hacerle forma de balcón u otras construcciones, optó por "actuar" con el papel de aquel objeto inanimado que nadie quiere ser y que en realidad no importa: el árbol. Su maestra inmediatamente se decepcionó al escuchar la resolución del pequeño. Ella esperaba que Sasuke fuera Romeo para así atraer audiencia, así que trató de persuadirlo para que audicionara para dicho papel, pero el niño no quiso dar su brazo a torcer y ella tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que Sasuke fuera una simple decoración de la escenografía.

—Las audiciones para los papeles de Romeo y Julieta serán mañana, apréndanse las líneas de una escena del libreto y luchen por su sueño —fueron las palabras con las que la chunnin se despidió de sus alumnos. Al parecer, ella era la más emocionada por montar la obra.

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke le comentó a su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, que su clase participaría en el festival de invierno de Konoha representando una versión condensada de la aclamada "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare. Mikoto, entusiasmada, dejó de preparar la comida y se sentó frente a su hijo con los ojos negros brillando de la emoción. Inmediatamente Sasuke pensó que haberle mencionado tal cosa a su madre había sido un error. Debió haber dicho, restándole importancia al asunto, que sería el árbol en una obra sin importancia de la Academia.

—¿Romeo y Julieta? —corroboró Mikoto. Su pequeño hijo asintió—. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa obra. Cuando era una niña, mi grupo también la presentó. Fue muy divertido, Sasuke.

—¿Qué papel representaste, mamá? —preguntó Sasuke genuinamente curioso. Su mamá era lo suficientemente bonita para ser Julieta, aunque no se la imaginaba con una peluca rubia, pues la Julieta de Shakespeare era claramente rubia y algunas cuantas líneas del guión perderían sentido si se le teñía el cabello de otro color a la protagonista.

—Oh, yo era el Ama de Julieta. Ya sabes, su nana —comentó Mikoto con aire divertido, rememorando su pasado—. Así que, Sasuke, ¿qué papel tienes tú? Eres Romeo, ¿verdad? Siempre quise que alguno de mis dos hijos fuera Romeo —confesó con expresión soñadora.

El pequeño Sasuke se sintió extrañamente avergonzado de confesarle a su mamá que su papel era nada más y nada menos que el de una simple planta de cartón. Ella parecía tan ilusionada con esa obra y él, de repente, sintió interés por ella. Quería hacer feliz a su madre, como todo hijo bueno. Mirando sus pequeñas manos, Sasuke meditó su respuesta. Podía bien seguir adelante con su participación como árbol…

—Mañana audicionaré para ser Romeo, mamá.

…o hacer feliz a su madre.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! Dime la fecha en que se presentará para decirle a tu padre con anticipación. Él también estará emocionado por verte, te lo aseguro.

—Será el veinticuatro de diciembre, en el festival de invierno. Ahora me tengo que ir, mamá. Llegaré más tarde.

Y Sasuke dejó su hogar para ir a conseguir el guión de la obra. Jesús, tendría que ir a la casa de Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Con la prodigiosa memoria Uchiha con la que contaba Sasuke, no fue difícil aprenderse el guión completo en una noche, así que él ya tenía el papel asegurado; probablemente los otros niños solamente habían memorizado unas cuantas líneas. Además, su madre le había ayudado a practicar y le aseveró que era un buen actor, por lo que el infante se sentía sumamente confiado en que el personaje de Romeo le pertenecía desde ya.

Empero, el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha no había previsto un fallo en su plan pues, al comunicarle a su profesora que lo añadiera a la lista de audiciones para el papel protagonista, todas las niñas de su salón se escandalizaron y pidieron, rogando y por favor, que las incluyeran en las aspirantes a Julieta. Ninguna se quería perder la oportunidad de besar a Sasuke, el ídolo de la clase. Entre ellas, las fanáticas más locas de Sasuke se pusieron en primera fila; ellas eran Ino, Sakura y una chica llamada Karmin. El pequeño Uchiha tragó duro al verlas pelear por su infantil pellejo, así que, escandalizado (pero sin demostrarlo en su fachada exterior), le pidió a Aiko que las audiciones de Julieta fueran primero que las de Romeo, así, si ganaba una chica que le fuera intolerable, siempre podía hacerlo mal o echarse para atrás, por más vergüenza que le diera con su madre. Aiko aceptó la propuesta del niño con fans y llamó a todas las niñas que se habían inscrito (todas las aspirantes a kunoichi de la clase) a dar lo mejor de sí y luchar por sus sueños.

La competencia para ser Julieta fue una lucha encarnizada. Niñas lanzándose indirectas y utilizando palabras de las cuales ni siquiera conocían el significado fue una parte de lo mucho que se vio; actuaciones magistrales y algunos torpes balbuceos ocasionados por el nerviosismo de poder obtener o no el papel también estuvieron presentes, pero, al final, hubo una que destacó entre todas las demás: Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata procedía de una familia adinerada, respetada y educada. El papel de Julieta le había quedado a la pequeña como anillo al dedo, además, la niña había dado lo mejor de sí al actuar y había captado perfectamente, al parecer de la maestra, la esencia de Julieta. Las otras estudiantes rabiaron y la miraron con odio, pero aceptaron su derrota y regresaron a su lugar emanando un aura negativa que podía casi ser palpada. Se consolaban entre ellas diciéndose que, aunque no pudieran besar a Sasuke, bien podrían verlo actuar o confeccionarle el traje que utilizaría durante toda la obra. Ayudarle a ponérselo era una idea que rondaba por sus cabezas también.

Al enterarse Sasuke que Hinata había sido la ganadora pudo suspirar aliviado. Hinata le... agradaba (por ponerlo de alguna manera); ella no se le tiraba encima ni le gritaba lo mucho que lo amaba a cada momento. Es más, Sasuke dudaba de que ella perteneciera a su club de locas y ruidosas fanáticas (no llevaba una lista, por eso no lo sabía).

Entonces, una hora después y tal y como Sasuke pronosticó, el niño salió victorioso de la batalla por el papel de Romeo. Se podía decir que el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Sasuke tenía el porte adecuado para ser un Romeo infantil y robar el corazón de las niñas con los versos escritos por Shakespeare, pues, a pesar de que Sasuke odiaba la idea de ser Romeo, él entregaba el cien por ciento de sí mismo en cada pequeña cosa que hacía porque, si iba a hacer algo, lo iba a hacer bien o simplemente mejor no hacía nada. Era algo así como su lema.

La maestra, por su parte, estaba contenta por su desempeño y salió a presumirle a sus compañeros de trabajo el éxito que sería su representación. Con tener a Sasuke y a Hinata de protagonistas se aseguraba de vender un montón de boletos, cuando menos, a las familias muy numerosas de ambos niños. Después de divulgar como loca su hazaña, envió a Sasuke y a Hinata a un aula vacía para que pudieran practicar los dos solos y a gusto sus líneas. Puesto que, si era una obra romántica, se necesitaba que hubiera química entre los protagonistas, no importaba que tuvieran siete o cien años. La química era importante para representar cualquier papel romántico.

Cuando Sasuke y Hinata se encontraron solos en aquel salón desconocido para ellos, la niña comenzó a temblar. Estaba asustada. Se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, como esperando que Sasuke no le hablara, una cosa realmente extraña si se tenía en cuenta que debían estar juntos para poder ensayar.

Al verla tan desamparada como un perrito mojado bajo la lluvia, Sasuke reconoció que él no era la persona más simpática del mundo (por lo menos no con las mujeres), así que trató de suavizar la tensión entre los dos con unas cuantas palabras amables dichas muy a su manera. Después de todo, esa obra era importante para su mamá y él no quería que Hinata la estropeara y su progenitora se llevara un mal recuerdo de su primera, última y única participación cultural en su vida.

—Prefiero hacer la obra contigo mil veces antes que con aquellas locas —confesó—. Así que ensayemos para que no lo arruines.

Hinata, siendo buena entendiendo los sentimientos de las personas, comprendió que Sasuke estaba siendo, a su manera, amable, así que le sonrió sinceramente por la honestidad en sus palabras, porque, si Sasuke prefería hacer la obra con ella, entonces para Hinata no estaría tan mal que él le robara su primer beso, aunque ella deseara con todo su corazón que fuera Naruto, no Sasuke.

Ambos niños tomaron su libreto (Sasuke más por formalismo que por otra cosa, pues él ya se había aprendido todas sus líneas y hasta las de Hinata y otros tantos actores secundarios) y decidieron empezar desde el principio de la obra, así podrían empezar a ponerse cómodos con sus papeles.

—No entiendo a Romeo —comentó Hinata un tanto tímida, pero superando su mal hábito de tartamudez durante la frase—. Él-él… amaba a Rosalinda mucho, ¿no?

—Ajá —respondió Sasuke sin mucho interés. Lo que a él le molestaba de la promiscuidad de Romeo no era la cantidad de amor que le profesó a una u otra mujer, sino que Rosalinda sería interpretada por Sakura y él no sabía cómo era que iba a fingir que la amaba con tal intensidad si, en realidad, a él le repelía la niña de pelos rosas.

—¿Po-por qué entonces la-la olvidó tan rá-rápido?

—No sé. Son cosas de niñas. No me interesa.

—Pe-pero Romeo y Julieta lo escribió un hom-hombre.

—Bien pudo ser un lagarto quien lo hizo, para lo que me importa. Ahora más te vale no tartamudear cuando estemos frente a toda la gente. Vas a avergonzarme.

Hinata asintió con energía y regresó sus ojos al papel inmediatamente. Sasuke daba miedo cuando estaba molesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Las dos semanas dedicadas a ensayos pasaron rápidamente. Sasuke estaba satisfecho con su forma de interpretar a Romeo y esperaba su madre lo estuviera también. Eso era lo más importante. Hasta había ido a la biblioteca de Konoha solamente para buscar algún libro que hablara sobre técnicas de actuación los días pasados, aunque claro, al ser Konoha tan apática respecto a esos asuntos, no encontró, así que terminó pidiéndole ayuda a Itachi y a Mikoto. El primero se quedó en blanco cuando Sasuke le cuestionó sobre tales cosas y, desde la corta vida de Sasuke, erala primera vez que su hermano mayor se quedaba en blanco ante un cuestionamiento, lo que motivó más al menor a dar todo de sí. Tal vez la obra no era muy importante en subida, pero al menos en eso tenía la oportunidad de opacar a Itachi. Su hermano mayor había ayudado en una colecta de caridad cantando villancicos para obtener su certificado.

Fue Mikoto la que le habló a Sasuke de actuación largo y tendido. Lo ayudó a encontrar las entonaciones necesarias así como los gestos y expresiones adecuadas para que la gente se conectara con su personaje. Ella misma fue quien le hizo su traje de Romeo a Sasuke. Nadie mejor que una madre para conocer la talla de su hijo y los colores con los que se vería más apuesto.

Ahora, Sasuke estaba algo nervioso (aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta porque iba en contra de su orgullo y sus principios). Pensaba que Hinata estropearía la obra (aunque la había visto muy segura de sí misma en los ensayos, una diferencia muy grande a como se comportaba fuera de escena), no sabía por qué, pero tenía esa sensación en la boca de su estómago.

O tal vez no era eso y Sasuke solamente trataba de culpar a alguien más por la ansiedad que sentía al saber que estaba a punto de experimentar su primer beso. Estaba bien que a Sasuke no le interesaran las cosas románticas y que en su cabeza la palabra "entrenar" apareciera más veces que la frase "querer a alguien", pero otra cosa era que fuera completamente insensible a las cosas románticas. Él no quería entregarle sus labios a nadie, no hasta que encontrara a una niña tan bonita y buena como su mamá, pero sus planes se estaban frustrando debido a la obra (no había manera de que pudiera pensar que Hinata era lo suficientemente buena para ello, no, señor). Pero gracias a su buena estrella, por lo menos Hinata había aceptado que "el gran beso" fuera dado hasta el día en que la obra fuera presentada y no durante los ensayos. No había necesidad de estarse pasando los gérmenes con anticipación.

Sentado en una silla acolchonada que en el respaldo tenía pegada una hoja de papel que decía "Romeo", Sasuke escuchó a su maestra decir que quedaban solamente unos minutos para salir a escena. El niño se levantó de su lugar y enfundó la espada de juguete con la que se entretenía. Todos sus compañeros repasaban sus líneas hasta el último momento y él pensó que eran realmente tontos. Si iba a salir mal algo, saldría mal sin importar que empeño le pusieran a leer el guión cinco minutos antes de salir al escenario. Lo que sea, no era ya su problema. Solamente esperaba que no estropearan la obra cuando él estuviera actuando. Eso sí que lo molestaría.

Hinata se materializó al lado suyo sin que él se diera cuenta y le jaló de la manga azul un poquito, lo suficiente para que él notara su presencia. El niño volteó a verla con cara de pocos amigos y le preguntó en tono casi cortante qué necesitaba, Hinata simplemente le deseó buena suerte porque él aparecía primero que ella y luego hizo ademán de marcharse. Esta vez Sasuke la detuvo; no era como que él le fuera a desear buena suerte también o alguna tontería de esas, él no creía en esas supersticiones ni en el destino ni nada, si algo iba a pasar, pasaría, pero una pregunta le asaltó de repente y quiso hacérsela a la niña que estaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué quisiste ser Julieta?

La pequeña heredera Hyuga se quedó en blanco por unos momentos y Sasuke entendió que debió ser porque él jamás se había interesado en las opiniones o intereses de ella, sin embargo, a pesar de lo impropio que había sido que esa pregunta saliera de la boca del pequeño Uchiha, Hinata le respondió, disolviendo la incomodidad del momento.

—Es el libro favorito de mi mamá y me prometió que, si yo era Julieta, ella y papá vendrían a verme.

El pequeño Romeo sabía que la madre de Hinata era una mujer enfermiza y un tanto huraña. Según Mikoto, la gran señora Hyuga se volvió así después de que la hermana menor de la niña, Hanabi, había nacido. Muchos malos momentos había pasado alrededor de ese acontecimiento que la habían hecho caer en la amargura para con sus dos hijas y ya no pasaba tiempo con ellas, por lo que Sasuke entendió por qué Hinata había dado lo mejor de sí para conseguir ese papel. Él mismo había decidido ser Romeo por sentimientos similares. Dejó ir a la pequeña y, cuando fue llamado, salió muy decidido a escena.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La obra había terminado. Vítores y aplausos se escucharon en honor a los pequeños actores que habían dado lo mejor y más de sí mismos en los setenta y cinco minutos que había durado la representación. Romeo y Julieta se encontraban en medio, tomados de las manos tal y como su profesora les había indicado. Gracias al esfuerzo constante de todos los niños, nada había salido realmente mal en la obra (unos cuantos niños tartamudearon o reemplazaron palabras en sus frases, pero nada que afectara al desarrollo de los acontecimientos de la historia), así que Sasuke pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio a su madre en el público aplaudiendo oca de felicidad y a su padre de pie, mirándolo con orgullo desde lejos. Itachi también se encontraba con ellos y le sonreía a distancia. Una sonrisa suave y amable, de esas que siempre le dedicaba a Sasuke.

Estaba bien. Todo había salido bien. Hasta su beso, el cual había durado cinco segundos, estuvo bien, casi agradable. Fue un simple labios contra labios, pero no había sido asqueroso ni traumatizante como el subconsciente de Sasuke había creído. Así que Hinata podría respirar tranquila; él no le haría daño.

No por causa de eso, por lo menos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban solos y apartados para que "pudieran respirar bien", según indicaciones de su maestra. Era una forma de darles trato especial por todo el empeño que le habían puesto a la obra y ellos lo agradecían. Sus compañeros se estaban abalanzando sobre ellos para felicitarlos o alguna otra cosa de ese tipo (en caso de Hinata, ella temía porque las niñas podrían tratar de arañarla o jalar de su peluca rubia para hacerle daño, pues, después de todo, ella había sido la única que había podido besar a Sasuke —aunque a ella le diera más bien igual este suceso—).

Pasaron cinco minutos sin que uno u otro niño se dijera nada. Ni un felicidades, ni alguna pregunta de cortesía. Hinata estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos recordando la sonrisa de su madre, esa que hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto y Sasuke se regodeaba en la deliciosa sensación que le había provocado ser el orgullo de su padre. Momentos después, Sasuke saltó de su silla con un grácil movimiento y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Ya era hora de que saliera a ver a su familia, sin embargo, se sintió obligado a darle unas cuantas palabras amables a Hinata. Ella le había deseado buena suerte, ¿no? Él debería hacer algo similar, aunque fuera por compromiso.

—Tú… lo hiciste bien. Gracias por ser tú —lazó sus palabras casi sin pensar y luego se marchó de allí.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo desde su silla, algo atontada. Era la primera vez que Sasuke le decía algo bonito desde el día en que comenzaron los ensayos. Hasta tuvo la sensación de pensar que ella era la primera niña a la que el pequeño Uchiha le decía algo agradable. Hinata sacudió su cabeza con algo de violencia y se reprendió por ser tan egoísta. No podían ser ciertos sus pensamientos, era solamente su ego saliendo a flote.

La pequeña siguió mirando el lugar por donde su compañero se había marchado y, al recordar su espalda, también lo hizo con la conversación que habían tenido hacía varios días, sobre Romeo queriendo a Rosalinda y luego saltando, de buenas a primeras, hacia Julieta. Tal vez ella, en ese justo momento en el que pensaba en Sasuke con calidez y se olvidaba de su propia obsesión con Naruto, ella comprendía más a Romeo de lo que el propio Sasuke lo había hecho aunque hubiera representado su papel.

Que solamente se necesitaba a la persona correcta para enamorarse locamente en menos de un segundo.

* * *

**Es mi primera vez participando en un concurso y espero lo haya hecho bien. No espero ganar ni nada, pero fue un placer participar. Igualmente deseo que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa este pequeño oneshot.**

**Si les llegó la alerta de que esto tenía un segundo capítulo y no lo encontraron es culpa de mi torpeza (ando todavía perdida de la fiesta de anoche, de hecho, esta es otra nota de autor, no la original) que dio a "añadir capítulo" en lugar de "reemplazar". Bueno. Lo que sea. Ah, y eso pasó porque me equivoqué en la extensión, era 15,000 (eso pasa por no usar comas!) no 1,500 xD y ya no iba a escribir pero pensé en ustedes porque los quiero mucho y me puse a teclear como loca antes de que fuera demasiado tarde D:**

**Hay algo en el final que no me gusta pero… eh, lo que sea :)**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
